Inuyasha and the Hiana the Fire Princess
by Jaime L. Hatheway
Summary: A new character comes into the mix, and reunites the lovable Inuyasha love triangle. Hiana, a cursed young woman falls out of Naraku's hands and into the arms of our brave Inuyasha. As her stay lengthens, Hiana's love for the halfdemon grows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naraku stood on the terrace of his eerie castle, surveying the horizon for any trace of his foes. Two weeks had passed since his last encounter with Inuyasha and his companions. He needed a new devious plot to entertain himself and keep the jewel seekers distracted. The sky was blood red, containing golden threads woven into the tapestry that was the sunset. A dark image rose from the dying rays, ominous and menacing, "Can it be?" the evil demon asked himself silently. He placed his hands on the banister of the balcony and stared at the foreign object.

"What is it, Master?" Kagura, the wind sorceress asked from her post by the door. Kanna of the void stood motionless beside her.

Naraku turned to the two maidens, "Kagura, Kanna. Do you know what that mountain is?" he asked them, pointing his index finger to the west, to the black landmass invading the sky.

The wind sorceress stared into the setting sun. Kagura gasped quietly, her red eyes widening in wonderment, "That mountain wasn't there before," she stated as she slowly approached her master.

Kanna lifted her face to meet the mountain, "That is Shiotosai," she said in her monotone voice, the magic mirror cradled between her palms, "the Forbidden Mountain," she finished, her black, emotionless eyes in a constant cold stare.

Naraku chuckled quietly to himself, "I though as much," he added, then turned and exited the room, his dark robe flowing like falling rain.

In a manner of minutes, the three demons, were heading towards the new mountain, "What does Naraku seek in such a foreboding place?" Kagura asked the other incarnation, which was her sister.

Kanna lifted her head, and fires appeared in her devilish mirror, "Five hundred years ago, there lived the three elemental princesses," Kanna began. As she began to speak, a wave washed over the face of the mirror, "Mizurina, the eldest and strongest of the three held the power to manipulate water. She was capable of monsoons, frigid rain, and icy snow. The second sister, Rikuaka, was the gentlest of the three and she possessed the power to control the very earth. Had she not been such a kind spirit, Rikuaka could've caused massive earthquakes, devastating mudslides and volcanic eruptions," Kanna added, her mirror's image changing according to her story, "Finally, the youngest of the three, and perhaps the most deadly, Hiana had the ability to create and control fire. The three sisters lived in peace for a few hundred years, but tension grew between the three as their powers began to grow," Kanna paused as a picture of a burning tree appeared in the mirror, "Hiana wanted the most power, and to gain that, she murdered Princess Rikuaka, and attempted to kill Mizurina as well. When she failed to destroy her greater sister, Hiana was punished severely," the image changed once more as the fire extinguished from the burning tree, "Mizurina sealed her youngest sister in Shiotosai, the forbidden mountain which only appears when the sun makes its last desperate attempt to shine, before she is murdered be the moon and her blood rays cover the sky. It is said she'd sleep for all eternity," Kanna paused as the mirror's image shifted into the mountain Shiotosai, "but along with her imprisonment, a curse was laid upon her: the curse of eternal burning. Whatever comes in contact with her skin will smoulder and burn. Due to this curse, even if she were freed, she would incapable of any physical contact," Kanna finished as a black cloud conquered the face of the mirror before dissipating. As the cloud vanished, the mirror was as empty as the eyes of its owner.

The three villains arrived at the mountain, and floated to the summit. The mountain was not capped, and in truth was an active volcano. Naraku descended until he was inches above the molten rock. He searched through his robes to find a stray jewel shard. His search was successful and he tossed it into the lava, "Come forth, mighty princess!" Naraku screamed, raising his hands above his head.

The lava bubbled beneath the jewel fragment, and a pale, slender hand breached the molten shell. It grabbed the jewel and dragged it under. After a few moments, a pale face with red hair emerged from the molten rock. The maiden wore a black kimono of fire rat with a similar style to that of Inuyasha's. She lifted her head to reveal a pair of burning amber eyes and a set of dark lips. As she slipped her hair back, it caught an updraft and flickered and flailed like the flame's they were named after. The princess's and the demon's eyes locked in an icy stare, "Why have you summoned me?" she asked in a deep voice almost as cold as Kikyo's.

"I require your aid in a certain matter," Naraku replied, his mouth curling into a wicked grin.

The fire princess crossed her arms across the width of her chest and narrowed her golden eyes, "I'm listening," she stated in a dark tone.

Miles away, Inuyasha and the others had taken sanctuary in Kaede's village, unaware of the being hunting them down. Naraku gently took the hand on Hiana, allowing it to burn deeply into his hand. They rose from the crown of the volcano, and descended to the ground. With a nod of his head, Naraku vanished and Hiana was left alone. She smiled to herself at the beauty surrounding her. The trees were exploding with dozens of shades of green. The forest floor was carpeted with a rainbow of flowers. The sky was a bright blue as the sun hid behind the horizon. Hiana danced on the green grass, happy to be alive, and freed from her prison. But her joy diminished as she felt the grass die beneath the soles of her feet, the bitterness and cruelty of her curse. She reached into her robe and pulled out two confinement sutras, and placed them on the bottoms of her feet. She then started walking in the direction of Kaede's village and the scent of the half-demon Inuyasha. She leapt high into the treetops, and spotted a small village that reeked of the hanyou's demon blood. She flew towards it, barely letting her feet touch anything.

Back in the village, the group was enjoying another hand-cooked meal of Kagome's in the fading evening light. They ate in silence, save for the inevitable munching of food. Inuyasha was the first to finish, and he turned to Kagome, "How come you didn't ask me how I liked it?" he asked, his ears twitching as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Kagome put down her bowl and finished chewing her rice. She looked up to the now standing dog demon, "Because, Inuyasha, I am tired of asking an getting NO response!" she hollered, her eyes ablaze.

"Sheesh," the half demon spat, "I was just wondering," he said, crossing his arms his chest, "it wasn't that good anyway," he said in an inaudible whisper.

Kagome's ears burned as she stormed over to Inuyasha, "INUYASHA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The hanyou's hair stood on end as he slowly turned his face towards the furious Kagome, "Si…" she began, and the dog demon automatically flinched, and fell to the ground. But, young Kagome did not finish her command. She stood erect, eyes wide, and gazing at the forest in the fading sunlight.

Inuyasha, who'd closed his eyes in preparation for his punishment, now opened them, and stood beside Kagome, "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked the young girl.

"I sense a jewel shard," she stated, grabbing her bow and quiver.

"Well what're we wasting our time around here for? After it!" Inuyasha declared, a grin growing on his face as he led the group into the forest. He sniffed the air sharply, and exhaled with a grunt, quite annoyed at the scenario.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, standing beside his anxious and agitated comrade.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said with a quiet growl, "I can't catch any scent," he yelled, turning to face every direction in an attempt to sniff out the being that possessed the Shikon jewel shard.

"It smells like," Sango began, as she smelled the air around her, "fresh water As if the forest was washed clean," she finished, shifting the Hiraikotsu so it was easier to access if the time arose.

Kagome turned her body in circles, trying to scope out where the jewel was, "Here it comes!" she said, knocking an arrow in the bowstring and aiming it in the direction of the jewel fragment.

A young woman emerged from the trees, her navy blue hair clinging to her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were deep blue, like the ocean before a storm. The woman's skin was pale like freshly fallen snow, and her dress was cerulean, with a short cut and made of fabric that was thin and revealing.

"What a beauty," Miroku exclaimed quietly as he approached the newcomer. He walked confidently towards her, smiling constantly.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Kagome shrieked, disarming her weapon and putting her hand over her face.

"Idiot," Shippo contributed from the safety of Sango's shoulder. Sango stood silently, her eyes flaming at the sight of Miroku flirting with yet another woman.

The persistent monk approached the young woman, "You're by far the most beautiful woman I have ever had the delight of passing upon," Miroku said coolly as he stood before her.

Sango scoffed, "Straight to the compliments. He skipped introductions completely. That's not like him," Sango thought to herself, turning her face towards the greenery and distracting her eyes.

The woman fluttered her long eyelashes. The lids were painted a shimmering gold, and highlighted the color of her eyes, "You know, monk. Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she said, her voice washing over the love-struck monk like a wave breaking on shore. She stepped closer to the anxious Miroku, accenting her movements coyly.

"My fair maiden. You are a beautiful rose in a field of dusty wildflowers. A smell like the open breeze of the sea haunts you presence. A body of fine make, and face and hand hold beauty beyond compare," he concluded as he stepped closer.

"A poet too?" she laughed, "This is quite entertaining," she said sharply, turning a small grin to the beaming Miroku.

"Will you take the honour of bearing my children?" he proposed, taking the woman's pale hands in his.

The smile disappeared from the woman's face, and her eyes burned a deep violet, though it was hard to tell in the setting sun, "How dare you? You presume too much you perverted pig!" she hollered. As her rage built up, shards of ice started to crawl down her arms to her hands. From there, they were transferred on the unsuspecting Miroku. Within moments, the lecherous monk was a solid block of ice.

Inuyasha huffed, then leaned up against a tree. Shippo followed suit, "Serves him right," he said with a giggle. Though Sango and Kagome were glad Miroku received what he deserved, they rushed to his side. Kirara took her larger form and attempted to thaw the monk from his frigid confinement.

The dog demon closed his eyes and cracked the knuckles in his right hand, "Look, Miroku may be the biggest jerk on the entire planet, but…" he said, opening his eyes so each amber facet caught the last ounce of light, "Nobody turns my friends into popsicles and gets away with it!" he bellowed, rushing towards the mysterious woman, claws sharp and ready.

From above, Hiana watched the scene unfold. When the woman came into view, she gasped at the spectacle. The woman who froze the one known as Miroku was her frigid elder sister, Mizurina. Hiana watched as the dog hanyou ran at Mizurina. The enchantress took the form of liquid water, and dissolved into the ground. The half-demon was puzzled, and the water princess appeared behind him.

"Inuyasha!" a young girl in strange green and white clothes yelled from beside her frozen comrade, "Watch out behind you!" Inuyasha turned, but reacted too late, and Mizurina hurled him into a nearby boulder. The girl abandoned the monk, threw her weapons to the ground, and ran toward the half-breed, "Inuyasha!" she yelled, rushing into his arms.

"Stay back, Kagome," Inuyasha said, pushing her to the side, and drawing his giant sword to regain his stance. He grunted in pain and crumbled toward the ground. The girl rushed to his side to stop him from falling, "Really," he said with a grin, "I'm fine," he concluded, standing straight up.

"All right," Kagome said softly with a nod of her head before returning to the rest of the group, who'd now huddled around the imprisoned Miroku, "Be careful, Inuyasha," she whispered, clutching her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha smiled and turned to Mizurina, "Bad move," he said smuggly, raising the Tetsuaiga over his head. Mizurina smiled and rain started pouring down on the dog demon, "Feh, a little rain never hurt anybody," Inuyasha said, bringing the sword down.

Mizurina laughed, "Yes, half-breed. But a lot can kill you," she stated as four walls of water rose up, and surrounded Inuyasha. The water climbed swiftly, and reached his waist. The level grew higher, and it was impossible to lift his sword out of the water. Soon the water was to his neck, and countinued to rise at a rapid pace.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, knocking an arrow and firing it at the water princess. Mizurina anticipated such a move, and a wall of water rose around her, absorbing the arrow.

Inuyasha watched the arrow hit the wave surrounding Mizurina, and observed the scene before him. The arrow turned, and he knew the target. He started to run towards her, but the watery coffin was now completely full, and he was running out of oxygen. Hiana watched from her perch in the canopy. Though she was a proud young woman, she was not cold like her older sister. As the arrow shot from the wave, Hiana ripped th incantations of the soles of her feet, and leapt down onto the battle scene. The arrow flew until it was a few feet from the young Kagome's heart. Hiana's bare feet touched the shaft of the arrow, incinerating it instantly. Hiana landed softly on the ground, manipulating the warm air radiating off the surface of the earth to lighten her. The green grass smoldered under her feet, and burst into flames, "Enough!" the fire princess yelled, "Your fight is with me, Mizurina," Hiana concluded, pulling the fire proof gloves off her pale hands.

"Ha," Mizurina snorted, averting her gaze to her traitorous younger sister, "Die, bitch!" she screamed, abandoning the dog demon. The cascading water collapsed, and Inuyasha splashed to the ground, wheezing and gasping for air. Mizurina conjured rain clouds around Hiana. Fight was pratically futile, for Hiana's only weakness was water, but she refused to stand by and watch innocent bystanders get killed on her behalf. The fire princess conjured up fire sheilds to absorb the water attacks, but they were soon extinguished, and Hiana was running out of time.

Hiana ran through the trees, dodging the aquatic attacks. Inuyasha had rejoined the group, and inspected everyone. Once everybody was in check, the dog hanyou turned to Kagome, "Kagome, where are the jewel shards?" he aska her quickly.

The girl looked at the battling maidens, and spotted the fragments of the Shikon jewel, "the water woman has two; one on each wrist," Kagome said, then searched for the shards on the other princess, "and the fire maiden has one shard in her heart," she said, turning to Inuyasha.

The half-demon had already re-drawn his sword, "then I'll get the all at once," he walking over to the quarrelling beauties, the Tetsuaiga resting on his shoulder.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Sango interjected.

"Yeah? What?" Inuyasha asked, turing to face the demon slayer.

"That one girl saved Kagome's life. We can't condemn her for a good deed," she added. Inuyasha frowned, "I know you want to get the sacred jewel shards, but we mustn't act irrationally and take innocent lives," she finished.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, "I guess you're right, Sango," he said, reluctantly sheathing the Tetsuaiga. He sighed quietly, then started walking towards the battle, which had moved deeper into the forest.

Hiana was now running for her life, frantically dodging the waterfalls from her elder sister, "Die, hell-wench!" Mizurina screamed, unleashing a horde of icy daggers at Hiana. The fire princess made an attempt to avoid the attack, the jagged weapons slashed the entire of her back; head to toe. She screamed in agony, and withered to the ground, whimpering softly as her bare skin touched the green grass, burning it swiftly, "Now die!" Mizurina cried, hurling a wall of water at her defenseless younger sister. Inuyasha dashed onto the scene, scooping up the princess and leaping into the canopy, and out of sight. Mizurina boiled with rage, "You'll not escape!" she bellowed as she flew in pursuit.

Inuyasha's feet barely touched the tops of the trees as he ran from Mizurina, "hey, you!" he barked to the woman in his arms. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the face of her saviour, "I need you to hang on to my neck, so I can draw my sword," he ordered. Hiana nodded weakly, and winced in pain as she hung her arms tightly around his neck. Inuyasha turned and ran toward Mizurina as he drew the Tetsuaiga. When the sword took form, Inuyasha let out a cry that could be heard in all corners of the region. The water sorceress unleashed icy pikes that pierced the dog demon's hold on the Tetsuaiga, causing him to release it," Damn it!" he exclaimed, as Mizurina countinued to twart the sword further our of his reach.

Mizurina cackled, and a hufe ball of water formed in her hands. The sphere grew until it was enormous. Hiana gasped quietly in Inuyasha's arms. Even the half-demon had to gasp at the catastrophical endeavor before him. He knew that it was imposssible for him to dodge the attack, so he hunched down, and covered the fire princess to the best of his ability.

"Die already!" Mizurina screamed, preparing to launch the attack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kagome yelled, her arrow flying toward the water princess. It hit the mark, separating the flesh from her left wrist, and releasing the shikon jewel shard. The princess had had her fun, and convinced that her younger sister would persih, Mizurina vanished, and the water sphere popped, hollow like a bubble. Kagoem breathed a sigh of relief, and started looking for the jewel fragment. It was nestled safely in a small tuft of grass, radiating it's violet irracdescence. Kagome opened the bottle around her neck, and placed it with the half a dozen already residing there. She capped the bottle, then cupped her hands around her mouth, "INUYASHA!" she shreiked.

The dog demon walked softly down a seldomn used path, "Yeesh, Kagome," Inuyasha sniffed with a toss of his silver mane, "do you have to let the _entire_ region know I'm here!" he said as he emerged from the forest, carrying the injured woman in his arms.

"You're all right," Kagome said sweetly with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha grunted, then revealed the princess in his arms. She flinched in the half-demon's grasp and turned her face slowly to meet his gaze, "Lay me by the monk," she whispered softly. Inuyasah obeyed, and Hiana placed her hands on the ice. The frozen structure under her palms was cold, but her bare hands melted the ice swiftly, and Miroku lay shivering on the ground. Sango sighed with a relieved smile, and called upon Kirara to warm there frozen friend. The large two-tail demon obeyed her companion, and placed her warm furred body against the chilled form of Miroku. Hiana smiled to herself, then made an attempt to stand. Her ankles were still to weak, and buckled instantly.

Inuyasha rushed unexpectedly to her side, "Idiot," he said with a short laugh, "Your wounds are far from healed," the dog demon concluded, helping the girl to her feet. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulderd to steady her.

Hiana huffed sharply, "I need not your support, nor sympathy," she said, brushing Inuyasha's hands away with the cuffs of her sleeves. She turned toward the trees amd staggeredd a few steps. Again she faltered, and she collapsed against a young green tree. Her bare hands and face burned deeply into the new bark, and silver tears streamed down her face. She slid down the tree, burning all the way, until her hands we inches from the grass, but still clinging to the wounded tree. Inuyasha knelt beside her, "Leave me be!" she ordered, her hands flat on the ground, burning deeply into the foilage.

Inuyasha grunted, and slammed his palms on the grass, "Shut up!" he demanded, "and let me help you!" he shouted, his amber eyes glowing with a sense of concern.

Hiana gasped quietly. She closed her eyes, and turned away, putting her left fist to her chest. She opened her eyes, and nodded. Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, and carried her back to the warm fire light. She nestled to his warm form, and fell asleep, exhausted from the day;s strains. Inuyasha placed her gently by the crackling fire, and took his post under a tree close to Kagome. Kagome had an aggitated look on her face. Inuyasha golden eyes widened, and he flinched, preparing for the worst.

"Relax, Inuyasha. I won't say it," she said gently, her expression softening slightly.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of slight relief, and Shippo started to speak, unaware that the fire princess was still listening, "Wahat're we going to do about her?" the young fox demon squeaked.

"Her injuries are still too serious for movement, even if she is an elemental princess," Sango put in, stroking the purring feline in her lap.

"We could always do with more women in the group," Miroku added, rolling his shoulders and stretching his still stiff body. The girls sighed simotaneously and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

Her brown eyes mey his golden spheres and a little moment sparked between the young pair, "What di you think?" the young mortal girl asked the young half-demon.

The dog demon pweaked his ears, and turned his nose to the darkening sky, "Fine by me," he said, folding his arms into the sleeves of his kimono, "No sense arguing with you guys," he added, leaning against a tree, "we'd all better get some sleep," Inuyasha concluded. The rest of the group nodded in a agreement, and nestled into their sleeping spaces. Kagome and Shippo crawled into the fuschia sleeping bag, while Miroku and Sango found refuge under similar, but seperate trees.

The night drug on, and grew darker, and the chill of the wind crept deviously into the damp form of Hiana's kimono. She huddled her body close, shivering quietly in the dark. The fire princess opened the lids of her golden eyes, and gazed at the stars wheeling above her; constantly burning. She sniffed the air. Thousands of scents tantalized her nose; the wood burning in the fire, the flower petals drifting on the dancing breeze, the cool crisp water clinging to her black kimono, the acorns and mushrooms hidden in the young fox demon's vest, the sweet fragrance of Kagome's skin, the faint smell of blood clinging to the claws and fangs of Kirara, the salty tears running down Sango's face as the countless horrific memories of the past cling to her dreams, the pungent smell of the devilish winds in Miroku's right hand, and the scent of long years of lonely nights, convered in blood, still clinging to the silver mane of Inuyasha. The princess shivered louder, and curled into a tiny ball.

The dog demon cracked his right eye open to the quaking form of Hiana. He stood up quietly, and with a silent rustle, removed the coat of his kimono. He held the red garment in the palm of his left hand, and offered it to the princess, "Here, it has a few tears, but at least it's dry," Inuyasha spoke quietly, holding the coat within easy reach of Hiana's grasp.

The fire princess was hesitant, but the robe of Inuyasha was from the fire rat, and like her own kimono, it didn't burn. She discarded her own robe and swiftly replaced it with the red coat of Inuyasha. It still had retained some of the hanyou's body heat, so it warmed her quickly, "Thank you, Inuyasha," the feiry princess whispered softly.

The dog hanyou regained his post, and turned back again to the princess, "What's your name? he asked, leaning his face on his open palm.

The girl slowly spoke, "Hiana," was all she said, then she rolled over and fell asleep.

Inuyasha's eyes grew heavy with sleep, "Hiana," Inuyasha said, weighing the name on his tongue like a piece of meat. Something about that name seemed gamiliar to him, "Hiana. Maybe Myoga can tell me something about her," he stated, turning his face toward Hiana on last time before the realm of sleep overcame him and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Inuyasha was the first to awaken. His eyelids fluttered open revealing his stunning spheres of sight. He stretched his stiff shoulders and looked around. The sun had not yet risen, and the nightly insects still hummed their melodious lullabies. His gaze fell to the sleeping form of Kagome. So sweet and innocent, it almost pained him to think about what life would be like without her. Inuyasha turned his head to see Miroku cuddling closely to a stump, and murmuring in his sleep. The young dog demon rolled his eyes, got to his feet, and started walking around the campsite. He stopped and stood in front of the beautiful demon slayer. She quivered in the night air, sweat dripping down her cheeks and melding with her tears. Inuyasha knelt down and put a warm palm on her cold face. The rouge tinge rushed back to her face, and her trembling quieted. The dog demon rose to his feet and kept walking around. He paused in front of Kagome. Shippo had rolled down by Kagome's feet, and was huddling in a ball for warmth. Inuyasha suppressed a hushed giggle, looking down upon the little fox brat. He scooped him up and rolled him into the sleeping bag. The young fox demon sighed with contentment, and Inuyasha continued surveying. Once he was satisfied, he turned and headed back to his post.

"So you do have a sweet side, half-breed," Hiana said weakly, turning towards him.

"I'm only a half-demon," he said with an agitated stare to the sky, "and don't call me…" but Inuyasha's retaliation wasn't fast enough, for the fire princess had already slipped back to the world of slumber, "She's asleep," he said quietly.

"Very perceptive of you," a familiar voice stated, followed by a well-known prick on the cheek, "Ah! Master Inuyasha! Tasty as ever," Myoga the flea demon said, lifting his head from his blood buffet.

Inuyasha flattened his vassal, and then looked at the squashed figure that was Myoga, "Myoga, just the flea I wanted to see," Inuyasha said, with a freakish grin.

"Why are you so…ugh…cruel?" Myoga squeaked from the location of Inuyasha's palm as he popped back to life, "What do you need of me?" Myoga asked his master.

Inuyasha snorted and bobbed his head in the direction of the still for of Hiana, "Do you know who she is?" the dog demon asked.

Myoga leapt to the ground and bounded towards Hiana. He stopped and hopped on the red garment she clung to, the fire-rat kimono of Inuyasha. He examined the huddled form and froze when his gaze fell on her exposed neck, "Her skin is so fair," he stated, closing in on his prey, "Her blood must be sweet," Myoga knelt down to bite the princess, but the instant his mouth came in contact with her flesh, he ignited in a tiny ball of flame. He desperately dashed back to Inuyasha. The young half-demon licked two fingers, and extinguished the flames, "What a peculiar reaction! Is she a demon?" the old flea youkai asked

Inuyasha huffed at the puny demon in his palm, "You tell me," he said, glancing over to Hiana. The fire princess flinched as the pain from her wounds returned. Inuyasha exhaled, and then turned to face Myoga again.

The aged demon sat down and crossed both sets of his arms, "With a power like that, she could only be one person; Hiana, the Fire Princess," Myoga said bluntly.

Inuyasha looked puzzled at his tiny servant, "Fire Princess?" he repeated.

Myoga nodded his eyes, "Precisely, Master Inuyasha," the flea demon said matter-of-factly, "Now, decades ago, there was a wealthy state in the west, ruled by a wise lord with three ravishing daughters," Myoga paused, "But, being a rich lord, his castle was constantly being attacked. One fateful day, the castle was overcome by a horde of demons. None were left alive, save for the three princesses; Mizurina, Rikuaka, and Hiana," Myoga added, taking a breath and letting Inuyasha take in all the information before continuing.

Inuyasha sat the pesky flea on his shoulder and leaned back against the tree. He put his hands behind his head and looked up to the lightening sky, "So then what, Myoga?" the young dog demon asked like a young child waiting for the climax of a bedtime story.

The flea youkai smiled at the eager young pup's enthusiasm, "Well, the princesses hid away in the secret treasure vault, and thus the demons overlooked them. When the battle had settled and moved on, the three emerged from their sanctuary. The eldest, Mizurina, was enraged at the mistreatment of her father, suggested that they hunt down the demons who slaughtered their family. The middle sister, Rikuaka, told them that it would be too dangerous for them to set out with no ways of protection. The other two agreed, but it was Hiana," Myoga said glancing over to the dormant princess, "it was she who came up with a plan for them to gain ultimate power! She grabbed all the treasure her arms could contain, and headed for the cave of Mitsurugi, the Soul Taker," Myoga paused once again.

Inuyasha blinked, "Soul…Taker?" he asked curiously.

Myoga sighed, "Mitsurugi will exchange a gift for treasure. So, the three princesses presented their treasures, and in exchange were blessed with their elemental powers. Mizurina became the water princess, Rikuaka became the earth princess, and Hiana became the fire princess," the old flea concluded/

Inuyasha sighed silently to himself, unaware of the movement in Kagome's sleeping bag, "Inu…yasha?" the young archer asked groggily to the dog demon. The young boy was a little startled by the young girl's voice, but quickly turned to her, "What time is it?" she asked.

The dog hanyou looked to the bright sky, "Almost dawn," he said sweetly.

Kagome smiled, and rose from her sleeping bag. She uncovered herself, then headed straight for her yellow back pack that lay by the remains cinders of the previous nights campfire, "Well then, I'd better get breakfast started. Would you mind getting some water?" she asked him, handing Inuyasha an empty water bottle. The dog demon grumbled, and then headed down the bank to the river.

Kirara stirred in the sleeping lap of Sango. She stretched her back and yawned quietly. The two-tail lifted her feline head to catch a glimpse of the disappearing form of Inuyasha, and decided to follow. She cocked her head to one side, and then leapt to the ground, racing after the half demon. Inuyasha reached the river, and bent down to retrieve the water. Kirara crouched low in the grass, then onto the unsuspecting head of Inuyasha.

The cocky dog demon leapt in surprise, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water. Kirara sat happily on her perch of Inuyasha's mane, high and dry. Inuyasha looked up into the large, red, oval eyes of Kirara, "Wh…what? Kirara?!" he said sternly, taking the feline by the scruff of the neck and bringing her down to meet his eyes. The two-tail merely purred, and rubbed her face against his. Inuyasha was unimpressed, but after a few moments, he succumbed to the cat's cuteness and scratched her behind the ear. He then placed her on the bank, and stood up. Kirara mewed and ran in a circle. Inuyasha, soaked to the bone from the cool water, slowly stepped out of the river, and onto the riverbank, close to Kirara. He bent down on all fours and shook vigorously, causing thousands upon thousands of water droplets to zip through the air. Kirara, being a feline, and a fire feline at that, absolutely despised getting wet, so she made her best attempt to flee from the missile invaders. But her furry feet weren't fast enough, and she was drenched from her to toe. The dog demon looked down on the wet cat, and gave her a coy grin, "Serves you right," he said with a short laugh. Kirara merely hissed in response, then bounded towards camp. Inuyasha stood giggling to himself. He longed to throw the cat in the water, but he was wiser than that, seeing how she was a full demon, despite her size. He shrugged his shoulders and followed the feline down the path, the full water bottle clenched in his fist.

The hanyou walked briskly into the clearing, unsurprised that Miroku and the others were already awake and about. Inuyasha ambled to the fire, and handed Kagome the water bottle. The young girl was busy as a bee, hustling around the campsite to gather supplies for the morning meal. The young dog demon looked around the group, and then slowly approached Hiana. The young fire princess lay still beneath the red kimono, breathing calmly and silently. He blinked and turned over towards the demon slayer, who sat under a tree, drying off her feline companion, "Say, Inuyasha?" she asked serenely.

Inuyasha froze, fearing that this encounter revolved around the occurrences prior to the conversation concerning a certain kitty cat, "Yeah?" he asked timidly, "What is it?" he added, quickly picking out a few kitty hairs from his silver mane.

Sango continued to stroke Kirara, "You seem awfully interested in Hiana. Did you ever think that this is bothering Kagome?" she asked, her brown eyes soft with morning light, and her voice sweet and innocent.

Inuyasha stood still, and looked over to Kagome, then back to Sango, "Why would you say that?" he asked, arching a black eyebrow.

"It's just," Sango began, "She usually cooks to get her mind off of something, and from here it looks like she's cooking up a feast. I don't think I've ever seen her this busy before," she concluded, raising her head to gaze at the leaves growing above her.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground in shame, "I never really thought about it," he said solemnly, "Where'd that monk run off to?" he paused, trying to change the subject.

The female demon slayer huffed in disappointment, "He's down river taking a bath," she replied, unimpressed at Inuyasha rushed conclusion of the conversation.

"At this time of day?" he inquired, "Stupid monk," the dog hanyou added, before turning toward Kagome. She was still occupied, mixing ingredients, and preparing the rest of the meal, "Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"Don't bother me, Inuyasha," she interjected, raising a single finger to silence him, "I'm trying to get breakfast finished. So if you want food, please don't pester me," she concluded, sounding more like a mother scolding a child, than a dear companion. Shippo zipped past him, carrying ingredients to Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed in disgust, and returned to Hiana's dormant form. She stirred slightly and looked up to see him kneeling beside her, "Good morning," she said with a yawn, and a toss of her fire-red hair.

Inuyasha cracked a small grin, "Hey," he said coolly, tossing her silvery mane in a similar fashion.

The fire princess sat up slowly, the red kimono draped across her shoulders, shrouding her womanly curves. Her amber eyes shone like jewels in the morning light, and all he could do was stare. Her skin was so fair, and her hair was like none he'd ever seen. She was so mysterious, so enchanting, and so beautiful. Hiana giggled at the dog demon's love struck eyes, but her heart fluttered just the same, as she caught the smile in his eyes.

Inuyasha blinked and snapped out of his daydream, grunting and looking up to the sky.

Down river, Miroku bathed in the cool waters. When he felt clean enough, he waded back to the water's edge, and stepped out. He quickly changed back into his dark robes, and grabbed his staff. Miroku slowly walked down the path that lead to the clearing, and walked over to the young pair. He smiled to himself, "Two-timing as always, Inuyasha," he spoke inwardly, "Um, Inuyasha? Isn't that your kimono?" the lecherous monk asked the dog demon.

Inuyasha turned to the princess, "Oh, I guess I'll take that back," Inuyasha said, grasping the red garment, and stripping it from the princess. Without even realizing it, the hanyou had removed the only barrier between the outside world, and her pale, bare skin. Her chest was naked, but the exposure was brief, for Hiana quickly engulfed herself in dark, crimson flame, providing a curtain, so she could pull on her own kimono. Within moments, the flames dispersed, and Hiana's body was covered and decent.

Inuyasha fumbled out apologies for what he'd done, and Miroku hid his obvious pleasure about the sight he had beheld. Hiana shrugged off the occurrence, and looked up to Inuyasha with a gentle smile.

The dog demon fell silent and walked toward the fire. The meal had been set up, and Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat waiting. Hiana followed close behind, but her feet hadn't recovered from their injuries, and she immediately collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha gasped to himself, and dashed to her aid, "Silly fool, you're still trying to move with your injuries," he said with a small smile. Hiana returned the gesture, and let him take her hand, and walk her to the fireside. She sat down beside Inuyasha, who was seated beside Kagome. To Kagome's right was Shippo, followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome handed a bowl of porridge to every individual, along with a plate of scrambled eggs, sweet noodles, and herbs. Each member accepted them graciously, seeing how the group hadn't eaten in a number of days.

Shippo quickly slurped down his noodles, and briskly delved into the eggs. Sango kept one eyes on her plate, and one on the monk that sat beside her. Miroku sighed when he realized he was being watched, so he ate in silence. Kagome nibbled quietly, occasionally glancing over to Hiana, who was constantly staring at Inuyasha. The young girl burned with jealousy, and sought to possess the young half-demon. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Say, Inuyasha?" she asked, smiling widely.

The silver-haired demon turned to the girl, his mouth brimming with food, "What?" he asked, chewing loudly.

"How do you like that?" she asked, pointing a chopstick to the plate in front of Inuyasha.

The dog demon merely shrugged, and continued eating. He didn't really care how it tasted, nourishment was nourishment, and he'd used up a lot of energy in the previous battles, and needed to replenish his strength. He swallowed the last bite of his meal, and turned to the fire princess, "How come you're not eating anything?" he asked gently.

Hiana snapped out of her daze. Upon receiving her plate, she merely stared at it. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a real meal. All alone in the mountain Shiotosai, she seldom ate. She picked at it with the chopsticks, and nibbled a few bites. She turned toward Inuyasha, "I haven't eaten in so long," she paused, glancing down at her plate.

Inuyasha put down his sticks, "Then you really should eat something. You used up a lot of energy in the last battle. If you want to heal, you'll need sustenance," he added, picking up another piece of egg from the pan, and placing it on her plate. She turned to him, and smiled at the token, finishing the remainder of her meal.

When the entire group was fed, and the site was cleaned up, Miroku turned to the group, "Well then, shall we be on out way?" he said, shifting his staff on his left shoulder. Sango stood beside him, her Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder, and Kirara standing beside her right ankle, between her owner and the lecherous monk. Kagome grabbed her bow arrows, and placed them on the back of her bike. She smiled in agreement, secretly wishing in the back her mind for Hiana to leave. Inuyasha looked at the group, and back towards Hiana.

The fire princess stood facing the group, wobbling on her weak feet, "I'll be fine. There's no need to worry," she said, reassuring him with a warm smile.

Inuyasha's eyes were dark with sorrow. He slowly approached the young girl. His arms opened, and sealed her in a warm embrace. "You be careful," he said silently. Cautiously, he leaned towards her ear, "I remember you now," he added, before stepping away, and walking back towards the group.

Hiana stood confused. What was he talking about? She waved good bye, and sat down on the grass. What was he talking about? She'd never known him before their encounter the previous evening, so how could he possibly remember her? The fire princess lifted her face to the morning sky, "Could he have been the one?" Hiana asked the sky. She looked in the direction that Inuyasha and his companions left in. Was it even possible?

Inuyasha walked slowly, keeping pace with Kagome as she walked her pink bike down the road. She noticed his sorrowful demeanor, and let out a hushed sigh, "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" the young mortal girl asked the depressed demon.

He sighed deeply, folding his arms inside his coat, and looking down at his bare feet as he walked along the path, "No. It's nothing," he said quietly, but everyone knew that he was sad about leaving Hiana behind. Only Inuyasha knew what was truly bothering him, and it was the past that was haunting him.

As they walked further away from on another, visions and memories flooded back into Inuyasha and Hiana's minds. It was many decades ago, before he'd met Kikyo, when the two of them were quite young, memories from before the raid on Hiana's palace, before obtaining her powers. A vision of a young Hiana, running through a dark, empty street sieved into both of their thoughts.

Young Hiana gasped for air, and dashed down an alleyway, attempting to dodge her pursuers. She'd snuck out of the palace again, and this time, a band of thieves followed her. She ran along the narrow street, and suddenly tripped over a dark figure.

The figure rose, grunting in pain, and turning toward the young girl, "What the hell did you do that for?" a young voice belted out. A young boy, no older than fifteen, the same age as Hiana, stood before her. His black hair hung easily to his waist, and his dark indigo eyes caught no light, for the moon was gone this night. He wore a red kimono, and his feet were bare. Hiana looked up in awe.

She stumbled to her feet, tripping in a hole, and falling into the boy's arms. He caught her, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I am being followed!" she hollered in fright. She turned her head behind her back, where the three silhouettes stood at the entrance of the alleyway.

The boy released her, and stepped forward, "Well, I guess I can handle them," he said rolling his shoulders back.

"No!" Hiana protested, grabbing the back of his kimono, "it'll be three against one," her voice quivering.

The boy merely cracked a small grin, "I know. Doesn't seem like a fair fight for them," he stepped closer to the three men, "What is your business with her?" he asked them, referring to the girl that stood behind him.

The eldest of the three, and who appeared to be the leader stepped in, "That is the Lord's treasured last-born, Hiana" he said, pointing a dirty finger in the direction of Hiana.

"Her father is the wealthy Lord of this region," the second added.

"We plan to capture her for ransom money," the third concluded.

The young black haired boy huffed, "You sick pigs," he said, cracking his knuckles, "That's not all you're after," and with that, he punched the eldest in the face. The man fell back into the arms of the other two, dazed and confused. Hiana's black-haired hero smiled and looked at them, "Who's next?" he asked them, glancing down at the man's bleeding face. The two cronies let out a deep whine, and ran back down the road, dragging their defeated comrade. The boy laughed and turned to Hiana, "See? That was easy," he said, but the princess was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the alleyway to see her cringing behind a barrel, "You can come out now, Hiana," he said loudly.

The girl stepped out from behind her sanctuary, and approached him, "Thank you for saving me," she said graciously. He merely huffed, and walked away, "Wait!" Hiana called to him, "I have nothing to give you, but at least let me know the name of my savior," she asked, her brown eyes dark, and her black hair tied back in a red band.

The boy stopped, as if to tell her. He continued to walk. Hiana ran after him, but the boy was too quick and disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who held a depressed on her face, "Hiana," he whispered. The half-demon's amber spheres met Kagome's eyes, "Kagome, I'm sorry," he said solemnly before turning and dashing back in the direction of the clearing.

The fire princess turned around, and walked in the opposite direction. She knew who he was, and now wasn't likely to see him ever again. She sniffed back tears, and stumbled down the path. Hiana's feet had strengthened, but every step was painful physically and emotionally. The young girl kept walking, wincing in pain, and letting her bare feet burn the ground beneath her. All of a sudden, her right foot snagged a raised root, causing her to trip. She gasped as her foot made contact, causing her immense pain, and dreading the impact with the ground. She braced herself for the pain and closed her eyes, but she did not hit the grass as she thought she would. From out of nowhere, a red blur flew through the air, catching her. Hiana looked up into the eyes of her savior, "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

The dog demon stared back at her, "Hiana," he said, gifting her with a warm hug. He pulled her away, and turned around. The fire princess climbed onto his back, and held on tight. Inuyasha pushed off the ground, and glided through the air, landing on the treetops and dashing back towards the remainder of the group. They soon were in sight, and the pair landed softly on the ground before them. Hiana leapt off, and the two strode over to Kagome, "Let's go," he said, motioning for the dark haired middle-schooler to let climb onto his back. Kagome caught the hint, and followed his lead, handing the handle bars to Hiana. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders, and the young pair leapt off ahead, leaving Hiana with Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

The fire princess waved sheepishly to the group, "I'm back," she said with a small giggle.

Further more down the road, in a half-dead tree, Inuyasha sat with Kagome on a large branch. The young girl was quite unimpressed at her companion's behavior, "What do you want?" she asked venomously.

Inuyasha scooted closer, "Kagome…" he began. The girl turned towards the stuttering half-demon, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting around Hiana," he said, solemnly lowering his eyes.

Kagome sat frozen, then straightened at the mention of the hell-wench, "What are you talking about? I don't have any problems with her, Inuyasha," she said, twirling a lock of black hair between her fingers.

The dog hanyou was not convinced, "I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something is bothering you," he added, drawing closer, and lifting his face to meet hers.

The girl caught his sentence, and then relaxed on the tree branch. Kagome knew that what he'd said was true, but she still wasn't going to tell him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and sighed deeply.

Inuyasha lifted his arm, and held her close to him. The two sat silently and watched the sun rise higher above the horizon. He truly was sorry, but his heart was being pulled in too many directions to be sure what he wanted.

Below the tree, Hiana looked up to see the pleasant pair. She sighed, and turned her eyes downward. She knew that he loved her, and there was no more room in his heart. Yet, she still longed to be near him. She smiled, and walked away back toward the group. Sango was confused when she caught a glimpse of the princess's facial expression. Hiana reassured the slayer with a nod. She knew the truth, but she would be with him.


End file.
